When The Clock Strikes Thrice
by Gothicthundra
Summary: For Yenny. Pansy just doesn't want to be alone, when Astoria talks her into going to the ball will passion find its way into her heart... or pain.
1. Blue Moon

For Yenny... I don't like Pansy/Ron.... I'm more Pansy/Harry then anything, but its her choice, lol. .... I've been reading my Grimm book again... my bad. Enjoy am HP Cinderella twist... maybe I'll do them all....

**When The Clock Strikes Thrice**

**Chapter 1**

**Blue Moon**

Pansy Parkinson looked in the cracked mirror across from the bar in a bittersweet haze. Five years out of school, and that's where she was, a bar. It wasn't even a decent one, either. She remembered back to school days, where she'd been powerful and had everything. Now she was lonely, broke, and unemployed. She's always thought she'd marry wealthy and never have to work, that's why she'd never tried anything... but here she sat, bitter and alone. She smiled, at least she still had her looks. She looked outside, it was still afternoon, and she'd done nothing. She'd been asked for a row out back, it would have been easy money, but she had rejected said person. Mainly because Goyle did it every weekend, and the pick up lines we're old.

"Are you going to the anniversary ball?" asked Astoria, the owner of said bar.

"What?" asked Pansy, snapping out of a daze.

"The ball? The annual ball they hold for three days every year? The one hosted by Harry Potter at Hogwarts?" asked Astoria.

"Oh.... that one.... no," sighed Pansy.

"Why not?" asked Astoria.

"Gee, I don't know.... because its hosted by Harry Potter, you know, the person I tried to give the dark lord..." grumbled Pansy.

"It's a costume ball these year. Come on, I don't want to go alone...." sighed Astoria, "And I really want to go this year."

"Then go, no one will know you came alone. Nearly the whole wizarding world is going." said Pansy.

"Correction. The whole wizarding world IS going." grumbled Astoria, flipping her brown hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want too...."

"Please?" asked Astoria, "we can have so much fun. It'll be like the old days. Scam on guys, mock the girls costumes, and all in a disguise."

"Fine... under one condition." said Pansy.

"What?"

"Different costumes each night," smiled Pansy.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Astoria, clapping her hands together as the bar emptied as evening came.

"So, now what?" asked Pansy, a slight smile playing on her face.

"I wish we attracted more than werewolves and vampires to my bar..." sighed Astoria, locking the heavy bolt door.

"It's a full moon tonight?" asked Pansy, looking out the small window.

"Not just a full moon... a blue moon." said Astoria, "I'm gonna try the legend tonight."

"What?" asked Pansy.

"The Blue Moon Witch Myth," smiled Astoria, "My mother told it to me when I was seven."

"You've lost me," said Pansy, fixing the lace on her boots.

"My mother said, that on a blue moon that rises in May, its called a Lover's moon. A young witch goes to the highest height she can and blows out a candle. The way it goes, determines her true love. Left means no love awaits at the time, right means it has passed you by."

"How does that help you find love?" asked Pansy.

"...." Astoria looked at the ground in thought, "No idea, my mom lapsed into a coma after she got to that point. Never woke up.... anyways, I'm going to go read."

".... crazy women," Pansy shook her head as he friend headed up the stairs.

Pansy went to her room, it was actually a loft.... well actually... it was the attic. She picked up her journal and began to write about her and Astoria's plan. The detailed her day, her shopping, her new corset.... then she stopped after writing about Astoria's story and how crazy she was. Pansy looked up, it was late. Nearly midnight, she stood up and stretched. She changed into her night clothes and looked out her window. The sky was clear, the brilliant ice blue moon took up most the sky. Pansy sighed and went to go blow out her candle and get ready to bed, when she got an idea. It was worth a shot right. Pansy went to the window, and as the bells of a near by clock sounded midnight, she blew the candle. The smoke went neither left nor right, but forward towards the moon and then disburse downwards. She looked below, and as she leaned forward, her candle went soaring downwards.

"YEOW!" a yell bellowed, and Pansy jumped back.

"Shit..." she whispered, hoping it wasn't anyone she knew.

"Hahahehe!" came a chuckle.

"Damn it, that wasn't funny. Who goes throwing a candle outside windows at midnight?" asked a familiar voice.

"I don't know, just hang up the posters," came yet another familiar voice.

"... stop smiling, it wasn't funny." came the voice again.

Pansy looked out the window again, but the figures had gone. In their place, Pansy could see a large poster announcing the costume ball. For the first time, she wondered what she was going to go as. She needed a mask though, a thought struck her. She had some metal masks in a trunk, maybe she could get some ideas from them. The ball was in two days, and her and Astoria both needed a costume.. well mostly her.

**TBC**


	2. Preparations

**When The Clock Strikes Thrice**

**Chapter 2**

**Preparations**

The Ball was tomorrow evening, and so far Astoria had all three of her costumes, and Pansy was still stuck on finding one. Pansy looked at all the costumes they had purchased and the mixes of all the stuff they'd already owned. They we're all tossed on the floor in various places. Pansy was happy for Astoria, but miffed at how it didn't help her.

"Pansy, what do you think?" asked Astoria, stepping out in the first of her three costumes.

Astoria's brown hair was held up with silk gold ribbons, and gold bands with snaked on them, a perfect touch for a Slytherin, she was going as a gorgon. Her roman gown was silver, with gold and green wrapped around her like a shall off one shoulder. Pansy was glad she's shredded the bottom and the sides up her legs. The heal sandals we're criss crossed with gold and silver, a scale touch made it look like snakes. Her outfit was complete with a serpent shaped mask that covered her eyes.

"Save a couple guys for me," smiled Pansy.

"I'll try.... do you think I should wear green lipstick or black?" asked Astoria, fiddling with her clip on fangs.

"Green, it goes better with the theme," sighed Pansy.

"You still don't have one?" asked Astoria, hands on her hips, and looking annoyed.

"I have no idea, Astoria... you know I lack creativity.. but fashion.... I can't believe this," Pansy fell on Astoria's bed dramaticly.

"I have it!" yelled Astoria, picking up a few things off the ground, and yanking Pansy off the bed.

"I'm scared," Pansy looked at the hyper 'gorgon' beside her, pondering what she might be planning.

Meanwhile far away at Hogwarts, the ball was being set for the occasion. The gates held thousands of fairy lights that lit the way up the path. The castle stair ways had been blocked off, leaving the hall and the outside wide and decorated. A band was set to play on all three nights, all different melodies for each generation of guests. The Great Hall had been decorated with crystal and gold, it barely seemed like it was even remotely related to great hall of hogwarts.

"Ron, will you stop moping. You said you'd help," said Harry, as he looked over the list, "You know I hate planning this stuff."

"I'm not going," muttered Ron, slumped at a table.

"WHAT!?" Harry dropped his scroll.

"Harry, I hate not having a date to these things. For the passed couple of times I went with Hermione, even after we broke up. Now that she's got a date.... it's gonna be the Yule Ball all over again. I'll be sitting by myself... right here.... maybe over there, but somewhere by myself."

"That's why you have to go," said Harry, sitting down next to him, "It's a costume ball, you don't need to feel self conscious and you can meet someone... instead of loafing around my house and scarfing our food all the time."

"I guess...." mumbled Ron.

"What's your costume?" asked Harry, looking around as he checked his list.

"...."

"You don't have one?" asked Harry, his face blank.

"No.... I was kind of hoping you wouldn't make me come..." said Ron.

"..... Come on," sighed Harry, yanking Ron by the arm.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"Getting Neville, and going shopping," said Harry as they headed out of Hogwarts.

Five hours later and Ron stood in front of a mirror at the Potter house. He was wearing a gold wizarding robe, with touches of red on the chest and sleeves. Black pants, boots, and finger-less gloves. His mask was metal and golden and pointed across his nose and the sides looked like metal feathers, it looked pretty damn good to him, but her had to ask.

"What am I?" asked Ron.

"Annoying," retaliated Harry.

"You left yourself open for that one," snickered Neville.

"A phoenix," shrugged Harry.

"Making crap up?" asked Ron.

"I think you look like a pheonix...." shrugged Neville.

"I will spike your hair if your not careful.... perhaps give you a tail...." snickered Harry.

"Putting cars in trees, blowing up dust bins.... you've lost a few marbles since the war...." smiled Ron.

"Fine... be fire," said Harry.

"That can work I guess," smiled Ron.

"Then we have to come up with two more costumes.." said Neville.

"What!? Wait, Harry only has one." said Ron.

"I'm the host. I wear smart robes, give a greeting each night, and shove on a mask..... I don't have to be in a costume," smiled Harry as he walked off down the hall, "I'm hungry. Come flamer, come Neville."

"Call me that at the party and I will punch you out!" yelled Ron, Neville and Harry laughed.

**TBC**


	3. Fire and Ice

**When The Clock Strikes Thrice**

**Chapter 3**

**Fire and Ice**

It was fairly cold the first evening. Though hundreds came as expected, and Ron... Ron was slightly bitter. It was one thing to be there alone, quite another when none of your friends had come by themselves. He didn't even have Neville to talk too.... he actually considered talking to Malfoy, but only for a second.... maybe half a second actually.. strike that... about five minutes. Never the less, the evening was in full swing, as he sat at his table in angst. Three times Harry had stopped by and told him to ask certain girls to dance. To be honest, though he would never once admit it aloud, he was a little frightened. At these sorts of things, you never knew who was behind the mask. He looked forward to midnight, where the ball would end, sadly it was only eight.

Ron dazed off towards the doors as the clock struck the time. At that exact moment, he wondered if what he was seeing was part of his daydreaming, he shook his head. Two girls had come in entry way, both going in separate directions, but his eyes was on the one nearest him. Many eyes had turned to look at who's come into the door and let the wind in, but the reason had changed. Some followed the first girl, but not Ron. He watched the girl walk through the crowd, he was speechless. A wide, delicate, sterling mask hid her face, it sparkled in the candle light, but eliminated her slanted moss eyes. Her hair was dark, black or dark brown, it varied from candle to candle. It was wavy and loose, tumbling down her bare shoulders, save for an ice like crown that draped her head. Her gown was corseted, hugging her curves delicately, a silver pattern was near the top, and a V shape at her waist. The gown itself was catching the eyes of many ladies, the white faded to a silver blue at the waist, floor length with silver lace. Ron watched her silver gloved hand tangle with her hair as she moved it from her face. The only color beside her eyes where her lips, fire red, clashing beautifully with her outfit. Ice. For the first time, he actually got up to attempt to ask someone for a dance, as did a hoard of other idiots. He smiled, for once he was glad this was a masquerade.

Pansy took a deep breath as four men came to ask her to dance, she loved the attention it brought. Grateful that she'd came more than ever. She was about to decline a man's offer, when her outstretched hand was taken by someone from behind her, and said person pulled her around. She looked into pale blue eyes, hidden by a gold mask. She glanced the man up and down for a moment, smiling.

"May I have this dance, Ice Princess?" asked the man, his hand staying locked on hers, refusing to allow her to be taken by one of the others.

"Yes," she smiled, her hand placing on his shoulder, and the other locking with his fingers," May I ask?"

"Fire," he chuckled, it was charming, "I was originally supposed to be a phoenix."

"I was supposed to be a dove," he spun her gently. .

"A Princess is more suiting."

"A charmer are we?" asked Pansy, she enjoyed a good flirt.

Pansy didn't even pay attention as the song's changed, they kept dancing. As he talked, there was something familiar about him, his eyes had the same question for her, but she couldn't place that voice. She realized how close they where, but chose not to pull back. She looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight and the ball would be over.

"So are you going to tell me anything so I can guess?" asked her dancing companion.

"Guess what?" asked Pansy, her lips in a flirtatious smirk.

"Who you are..... we're supposed to remove each others masks at midnight," he smiled.

"What...." Pansy's face must have shown her ill amusement, because his eyes seemed to search hers.

She heard the chime, it was midnight. She didn't want to know... not yet. There was something she couldn't place and the evening was far too good to ruin. She gave a fleeting good bye and ran, Astoria gave her a look, and proceeded after her friend. Within no time, they'd made it out of the gates and disaperated home. As they appeared in their home above the bar, both fell into fits of laughter.

"Who'd you run from?" asked Pansy.

"Malfoy," she smiled, "My sister recognized me.... nearly gave me away. You?"

"No idea," snorted Pansy, "I just really didn't want to ruin the evening, so what are we going as tomorrow?"

"No idea, what your going as.... but I think I have an idea," Astoria went to her closet with a dark smile upon her lips.

**TBC**


	4. Pansies and Weasels

**Chapter 4**

**Flowers and Weasels**

Pansy looked in the mirror at herself, she had to admit, Astoria was pretty damn good at throwing costumes together. A Princess. Pansy had expected to look ridiculous, but she didn't, she put her mask on and admired her outfit in detail. Her top was a brilliant gold corset, with vine like ribbons that ran up it with touches of green. The skirt was two shades of brilliant purple, a powder fading too a dark hue. She wore no gloves, and her shoes were simple dark heals. Astoria had pulled Pansy's hair up into a simple french twist, a gold tiara wove in, detailed with one simple diamond in its small and unique frame, the edges looked like vines or ribbons. She wore no necklace, just a simple pair of golden pod earrings. Her mask was a brilliant purple like her skirt, mostly solid, gold and silver wove around the edges and eyes, it sparkles like her last one, and made her eyes seem brighter.

"Astoria.... I have to say, I look fantastic." said Pansy, spinning around.

"I'm glad you like it, now can I use the mirror?" asked Astoria, tapping her toe behind Pansy.

"I suppose," Pansy rolled her eyes and walked aside.

Astoria was going as a mermaid, not the ones from the lake however. Astoria had taken to reading muggle fairy tails, despite Pansy's protests. Pansy rolled her eyes, though she had to admit, mermaids seemed to be prettier in the muggle world. Astoria's top was a pale aqua. It was a corset structure, but the line at her chest was straight and the corners went off and around Astoria's neck in a high neck collar, that had ridges of fading gold at the top. She had no sleeves, but an even lighter version of aqua as gloves. The bottom of her dress pulled in around her legs, like a tail, though the dress had ample amount of material to stretch while dancing. She'd gone with a deep sea aqua for the color, and she wore silver sandal heels, with shells on them. Her mask was pale white gold with tiny pearls around the edges. Her hair was pulled in a mess of curls at the top, where she'd put a row of pearls in her hair to go with her earrings and choker.

"Hay Pansy?" asked Astoria, her mouth had a slight smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wait up for me tonight, okay." she turned around happily and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh god," Pansy rolled her eyes as they headed out the door.

They arrived at the ball a little later than originally decided, but the reactions we're perfect. People watched them enter, and as the night before, the single men, and some taken, approached them. Pansy had almost joined a man wearing black, but she felt a familiar hand on her arm. She turned and recognized the ice blue eyes behind the mask. He wore different clothes, a new costume. It was dark and looked like fur, but it seemed to be faux. It had touches of reds and silver, his gloves, held claws, and he wore fake fangs. It was easily a wolf, but she decided to jest about it a little.

"A weasel or a ferret?" asked Pansy, taking his hand.

"A Pansy or a Lavender?" he retorted.

".... what?" Pansy looked at herself, then it clicked, she was the colors of a purple Pansy, Astoria would pay.

"Are we going to dance, or stand here?" he asked, his voice held a bit of a chuckle in it.

"I suppose we could dance," said Pansy, the music held a faster beat than yesterdays.

She felt content as they danced, his arms locked around her waist, save for the moments he spun or dipped her. They talked. Something she wasn't familiar with on even planned dates, he didn't advance on her like the slimes she normally hung with. She felt dizzy and happy at once as they talked, and he'd created a new game with her. When the music slowed and they we're at a certain pace, they'd choose another couple. While they talked, the two would mock the couple, pretending to be them. It was immature, but harmless, something she'd never thought of. Most of her life she'd been the 'mean girl,' the one who spread rumors, broke self-esteem. It wasn't till after school she'd realized that had broke her more then anything, she had nothing, save for the one friend who hadn't left her.... yet. As she thought about this, his talking ended, he was waiting for her too say something, then.

"It's nearly midnight.... do I get to see who you are?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"If you can catch me..." said Pansy, the clock struck, she kissed him quickly and ran.

As she ran down the stairs, she heard him at the top, he was fast. But the moment she made it passed the gate, she would be gone. She ran across the dewy lawn, laughing. He was chuckling behind her, she heard him almost slip, but he was still behind her. She made it passed the gates and spun around.

"Too late," she giggled, and vanished.

She arrived at her place again. She had enjoyed herself... a lot. Her face fell, what if it was all an act. What if that man she danced with was just a sleeze ball in a nice costume. She looked in the mirror, her outfit made her look elegant.... was she putting on a façade as well. Wasn't she a snake dressed up as a mouse.... playing. Was she? That had been the purpose of the ball, but she'd not lied yet.... had she.... perhaps.... she sat on her bed in thought. As promised, Astoria never returned, this left Pansy alone to think about the evening. Tomorrow she was going to be herself.... if he liked it, maybe she'd remove the mask.... maybe... maybe not.

---

Ron stood at the gate, glaring at the dirt, people walked out and left. There was only one night left, he was determined to see her face. He liked her, sure it had only been two days, but she was funny, and didn't mock his maturity, just allowed it, even joined in. That was it, tomorrow he would catch her.

**TBC**


	5. The Last Midnight

**When The Clock Strikes Thrice**

**Chapter 5**

**The Last Midnight**

Pansy lulled it over in her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror. Should she tell her mystery man who she was... or should she stay a beautiful mystery to him. What if she knew him? What if they'd been enemies in school and she hadn't known. What if... what if he was a Gryffindor, she shuttered. She looked at her back in the mirror. The dress was shorter, to her knees, the ends frayed. Her dress was a halter, fox red, a belt like a tail around her waist. Her shoes we're her favorite, white and open toed. Her hair was loose, and straight, laying off her shoulders, Astoria had enchanted fox ears for her to wear. The mask was gold and spiraled, that had a pointed nose and high tips above the ears, adding to the fox look. She had made sure to do her eye make up brilliantly.... just in case she decided to remove the mask.

---

Ron sat in his usual chair near the exit. He was determined to unmask her tonight, she was far too.... too wonderful to let slip away for the last night. It was early, she wouldn't be here yet, tonight fast music played, his leg shook with nerves. He'd worn the same outfit he had the first night, the fire. He'd enchanted it slightly to make it seem to flicker in the light, he wanted to impress the mystery women. He looked around the floor, it was getting later, where was she. Then the doors opened, she was alone tonight, her friend was not beside her. She knew where he was, her eyes locked with his, determination in them. She wanted to unmask him before her unmasked her, he welcomed the challenging game. She stopped near her normal spot, pretending she hadn't seen him, but the slight curl of her mouth showed that she had. He looked at the door, pretending he hadn't seen her either, it was her turn to approach. He didn't glance at her, just began to look around, he stood and began to walk the opposite direction. He smiled as he heard a heal click in annoyance and then a tap on his shoulder.

"May I help you?" he asked looking at her.

"Don't play coy, it doesn't suite you..." she said it before thinking, how did she know that wasn't him.

"If you say so.... so fox, I assume, would you join me on the floor?" asked Ron, testing her patience by pretending to look at the door.

"If you run, I will trip you," she laughed as they went to the dance floor.

The evening was relatively slow, the questions got more personal, neither would say their name though, and kept the profession open by simply saying law, and keep. The spinning and the dips we're fast paced, but allowed them time to talk. As the night fell to a close, a fast tempo picked up, like a muggle tango. Ron welcomed the closeness it required, when he pulled her closer to him, her brow raised, questioning his ability to dance such a dance. He was glad he'd been forced to go to dancing lessons by Harry after Ginny forced him to go. He spun her out, and twirled her back into him, she smirked as their hips moved in sink, no light shown between the two. Their dance continued, and a more intense part of the music hit. He spun her out again, and back in. Her leg went upwards, and his hand caressed it as he dipped her back. Did he dare? He dared. His lips gently kissed her neck, in a subtle brush. He heard her inhale deeply, her grip tightened.

----

His grip changed, and as the song ended, Pansy's face met his, their breath heavy from the dance, their nosed rested on each others. Her body urge her to keep the space between them as small as possible, but her mind told her she needed to back away. She didn't want this to be a fling... wait? Why didn't she, her mind rushed, she liked him... a lot... and she didn't even know his name, _Like that's stopped you before_... she silenced her inner thoughts. Her hand touched the back of his head, she pulled the clasp, the mask came off. Her mind whirled, why did it have to be Ron Weasley? Why the best friend of the man she tried to help kill? Her face must have showed her own shame, because his eyes shifted to question, he wanted to see who she was.

"Y-you would never.... want me," her eyes burned, and she ran from his grasp.

Her head spun as she ran towards the exit, no one had seen her leave, save for Ron Weasley, she knew he would follow. She hit the stairs, and halfway down her foot stuck, she looked down. Black goo was spread across them, pitch. He had spread pitch on the stairs, he knew she'd run. She stepped aside the pitch and yanked up one of her shoes in ernest. She went to yank the other, when and idea struck her.... why not? The shoes we're one of a kind, why not give him a chance. What would she loose besides a stupid shoe, _that cost A LOT_, she thought. She left it there, the sole shoe stuck to the pitch. Still holding the other shoe, she ran through the cold grass, the gates we're in sight when she heard him.

"Wait!" his yell was far off, she had time, her eyes we're stinging.

The shoe would go unwanted, he'd find another women. Streaks of water fell down her cheek as her bare foot hit the barrier, she was gone. She ran up the steps at home and into her room, she slumped on the bed. What had she been thinking? Why had she gone to the ball? Why had she spent each night with the same man? Why was she so emotional? She watched the moon through her window, it was almost full, only a few more days.

---

Ron sat on the steps as the last of the people left. He turned the white shoe around in his hand, greatful the tar had come off. He kept looking at the gate, hoping she would come back. Why had she run? Why had she doubted herself about anything? He felt a figure sit next to him on the steps, he knew it was Harry. It was silent for a few seconds before Harry spoke.

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Harry, looking upwards.

"How?" asked Ron, "Go search all the wizarding world for the other shoe?"

"Yeah.... if she means that much to you?" asked Harry.

"Your serious?" asked Ron, brow raised.

"It worked for Cinderella," shrugged Harry.

"I still say it sounds like an illness.." grumbled Ron.

"....So?"

"How do I start?" asked Ron, looking at the shoe and standing up.

"... first... by helping me up.... you didn't clean off the tar," sighed Harry, as a slight tear was heard.

"Sorry mate, maybe... maybe I should get Ginny." said Ron, a grimace on his face.

"Please," sighed Harry, "So we can go find your Cinderella.."

**TBC**


	6. The Candle and The Moon

**When The Clock Strikes Thrice**

**Chapter 6**

**The Candle and The Moon**

Ron walked the streets in search of his maiden. In three days time, he'd nearly given up hope. His mind swam with thoughts of his mystery lady, with Harry's thoughts running in his head, _'Love hurts even more if you pretend it never existed,' _He also wanted Ginny to stop rubbing off on his best friend, this hopeless romantic side was making him ill. He walked down the streets looking around, the shoe thing alone was lame, but Hermione had been helpful enough to put a charm on the shoe. His mind clouded with thoughts of her, her eye pattern burned into his mind. He felt a lurch as he thought about her, why hadn't he just got her mask off first.... better yet, why was she so scared. He sat down on a bench outside a small grubby looking pub, and watched people walk by.

---

Pansy sat at the nearly empty bar, staring into space. She was angry at herself, why hadn't she just let him see, the worst he could have done.... would have been to run... she slapped herself in the forehead, she'd condemned herself to a life of loneliness. At this thought, tears came and her head thumped on the bar. Astoria stopped whipping dishes and stood in front of her, Pansy looked up.

"Please do not wallow in self pitty while I have customers," said Astoria, an edge to her voice.

"Excuse me for not finding my fucking prince charming," snapped Pansy, wiping her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a spaz and ran... AGAIN!" Astoria snapped.

"He would have rejected me," grumbled Pansy.

"You don't know that, you ran out before he had a chance to even react to your reaction," Astoria wiped another glass.

"One night in bed with someone who's got money, and you've become a total bitch," said Pansy.

"I am being a bitch, because your depressing my customers," her hands we're on her hips.

"Excuse me..."

"No your just being a bitch because you are," snapped Pansy.

"Bull shit! Stop being such... such a egotistal whine baby and go talk to him!" Astoria's voice had reached a strange pitch.

"Ohm... I was wondering..."

"Why don't you mind your own damn buisness," yelled Pansy.

"HEY!" the voice of the patron had out yelled them.

"WHAT!?" they snapped.

Pansy froze, her body felt numb. Standing at the bar, was the one person she wanted to run from at that exact second. Ron Weasley stood, leaning over the bar, looking half dead. His eyes we're blood shot and his face needed a shave. He kept jerking every so often and looking at his coat pocket, Pansy began to slowly slink away.

"Can I get some coffee?" asked Ron, sitting down.

"Yeah.... hey, get the man some coffee." said Astoria, snapping at Pansy and walking to the other side of the bar.

"Thanks," said Ron, as Pansy poured him coffee, keeping her head up.

"Yeah," she sighed and went to head back upstairs.

"Pansy?" his voice rang, it was curious.

"What?" she asked, turning around, her hip popped to one side in a what-not attitude.

"Touchy," he whispered, eyes rolling, "Ow..."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, as she wiped the part of the bar, she'd been crying on.

"Nothing," he sighed and put some cream in his coffee.

Pansy fixed her shoe as it had gotten caught on something sticky on the floor. The moment the shoe was off, Ron jumped up with a yelp, a click sound could be heard. Pansy's eyes widened as the shoe sat on the bar, as if it was looking at her. She froze, what on earth was going on. The shoe flew onto her foot with a vibrant white glow. Ron dropped his coffee, eyes wide as he stared at the shoe. Pansy looked at his face, she went to run, but the shoe wouldn't let her. This day was getting worse by the second, Ron made no motion, he was frozen with shock. Pansy? Pansy Parkinson..... He looked at her face, her eyes we're wide and looked damp, like she'd been crying or was going too. She wretched the shoe off her foot and ran out the back door at high speed. The drunkards in the tavern looked at the scene in mild curiosity.

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Astoria, nearly smashing a tankard on the bar in excitement.

Ron looked at her, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the glasses of another patron. He was pale, but he stood, and ran... ran towards the front door, he couldn't fathom anything right now. But he heard the tankard hit the door as he left, and the bar maid yell something unsavory after him. The night fell and the full moon held its light amongst the clouds. The sound of wolves could be heard near the forests edge. Pansy sat at her window glaring at the streets bellow, Astoria had gone out. Even though, to Pansy's surprise, Astoria had argued to stay and comfort her. Pansy almost wanted her too, after all, it had been Astoria to catch up with her and drag her home. Alas, Pansy had insisted on her leaving and enjoying the evening. Pansy stared at her candle she'd been holding, a flashback spinning through as she remembered the blue moon. She whipped the candle out the window and spun on her heel to go downstairs and have a drink.

"YEOW!" she heard a male voice cry from right below her window.

"Great," grumbled Pansy, looking out her window.

"This is the second time...." She met Ron's face looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Pansy, glaring down at him.

"Knocking on the door, that's what. Will you answer or not?" asked Ron, still rubbing his head, "Do you make a habit of tossing candles out the window?"

"That, Weasley, is NONE of your business, and NO I will NOT answer the door!" she closed her window with a slam.

"Fine then, I'll talk to the damn window!" he yelled back, tossing a candle at it.

"Go ahead, " she yelled, opening the window, and narrowly missing the candle, "You idiot!"

"I didn't know... OW!" the candle hit him again, he fell back into some trash cans.

"Ha!" Pansy shouted back in smug success.

She watched his figure for a moment, but he hadn't moved. Was he actually hurt? SHe glared at his figure before running down the steps to go check on him. She unlocked the heavy door and stepped outside, he still lay there, unmoving. She thought about stepping out into the empty street, but she shook her head.

"Hey!" he didn't move, "Hey.... Weasley, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. She sighed and walked out, angry at him for making her leave the house with no shoes. She leaned over him, he didn't respond. When she went to check his pulse his hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. She let out a small yelp, before smacking him with her free hand.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" she punched him in the arm.

"It got you too come out didn't it?" asked Ron, grabbing her other wrist.

She yanked, but all it did was create a stronger rebound for her to fall on him. He let out a small laugh, until his groin met a very sharp pain by her knee, and he finally let go of her hands. She stood and dusted herself off, and began to walk back to the bar.

"Pansy, please listen," he called as she reached for the knob.

"What?" she looked at him, shocked he'd used her first name.

"Can I talk to you?" he sat up and dusted off the garbage from his jacket.

"About what?" she asked, arms crossed as she turned to him.

"About us?" he shrugged.

".... I guess.... if it keeps you from faking your death," she said, leaving the door open as she walked in.

Ron followed her, closing the door behind him. It took him a minute to see where she'd gone. She sat near the cracked and dirty window in the far corner, a small table and chair awaited him. Her legs and arms crossed in waiting. He sat gingerly down on the chair in front of her, she never broke eye contact with him as they sat. It was quite for a moment, her leg shook with impatience.

"Why did you run?" asked Ron, watching as Pansy was about to speak.

"Why didn't you come after me?" asked Pansy, now looking at the dark bar.

"I asked first..."

"That was childish," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Your avoiding the question," grumbled Ron.

"I answered it before I ran," she pursed her lips.

"That was not an answer. That was a personal statement.."

"I take it you rehearsed this with your friends before hand?" asked Pansy, tilting her head with a smirk.

"No.... just Harry... and not that much," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised. Did you tell him it was ME," she looked at her hand.

"Yes, that's why he helped me," shrugged Ron.

"And... what? He helped you... but I... huh.... fine, as I said before. You simply won't like me," she looked down the hall.

"Now you see, that's a decision that I should be allowed," said Ron.

"Are you copying everything, or is some of this actually going to be yours soon?" asked Pansy, "Now, why didn't you follow me?"

"I didn't know what to say. I was in shock... so I went and talked to Harry, and you know what that last part was mine," said Ron in defense.

"Let's just get this over with. I have to open for Astoria in the morning. We both liked each other before the un-masking. You think you have to some closure thing because you've been told too. You feel that a relationship is not going to work. Now that I've made the speech for you. Good night," said Pansy, standing and walking to the door.

Ron didn't move, he looked at her, "Why wouldn't it work?"

"What?" asked Pansy, the door half open.

"Why do you think a relationship isn't going to work?" asked Ron, half turned in his chair to view her.

"Why would it?" she asked, brow raised, was he serious?

"Give me a valid reason why it couldn't?" asked Ron.

"Because your you and I'm me," she said, though she didn't even like that reason.

"That was very lame," chuckled Ron.

"Because you hate me," said Pansy, arms crossed as if it was final.

"I do not," said Ron, "You hate me."

"No I don't," she looked shocked, she had in school, but not now.

"If neither of us hate each other..." he stood up and walked towards her, "Then what's to stop a relationship?"

"Your a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin," she smirked.

"Well I guess that is a valid reason, I mean out off spring would be a Chimera or something... now seriously.." said Ron, with a smile.

"So.... you liked me at the ball? What makes you think that was the real me?" asked Pansy, closing the door.

"Your eyes, they gave you away. Also, on that note, what makes you think I was being myself?"

"Your eyes, they gave you away," she mocked with a small laugh.

Pansy thought about it, why couldn't it work? It had been years since school and neither seemed to hold a grudge. She was suddenly aware that his hands we're on either side of her from when she'd closed the door. He noticed too, and gave a slight thought about conciquences, before his lips claimed hers. Pansy's arms wrapped around his neck, his hands roamed along her waist. The simple kiss became lustful, as her hands roamed over his light shirt, slipping under and running along his chest. His right hand slid up her leg and her thigh, pulling part of her skirt with it. Ron moved down her neck, enjoying the salty taste.

"S... stairs," she lightly moaned, "Bed.."

Ron did as instructed, picking her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Pansy let out a small groan to match his as they climbed the stairs and their groins rubbed against each other. When they reached the top of the stairs, she carelessly waved to where her bedroom was. They never made it. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, but in the moment it didn't register to either of them. Their lips mashed into each other as his hands began to undo her corset, trying fast. Pansy's hands tugged at his buttons, his shirt was amazingly easy to undo. Ron kicked off his boots, Pansy did the same with her flats. They both laughed slightly as they heard them bounce down the stairs and knock over a chair. Ron slid the dress over Pansy's head, his shirt was tossed into the pile shortly. Their hands combed each other's flesh greedily, as the bight moon shown through a window down the small hall. The sounds of gasps and moans filled the still night air.

The two remained laying on the floor, Pansy's head resting on his chest. One of his arms around her waist while the other was fixed behind his head. She kissed his jaw lovingly as the sound of a loud click hit their ears. Astoria was home, both gave a quick look at each other, and both shot up. They grabbed the clothes and ran too her room, locking the door behind them. They had to muffle a giggle as they heard her come up the stairs. A light knock came at the door.

"Pansy, you asleep?" Astoria's voice came, silence filled the air.

"Kinda," Pansy made a mock sleepy voice.

"Okay. Night." she began to walk away.

"Night," yawned Pansy, then she heard Astoria's voice a little louder.

"Oh and Weasley, you ow me a new wine holder. Your shoe busted it!" Astoria's voice wavered off as she entered her room with a click of a door.

"I knew we forgot something," said Ron in light amusement.

"You and your big feet," Pansy tossed a pillow by her door at him.

"Well since she already knows," Ron pattered the bed as he crawled under the covers.

"She'll be pissed in the morning... oh well," Pansy crawled into bed with him, beginning their night all over again.

---

Nights turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. The moon hung in the sky over a wide back yard out near a field. Fireflies danced in its moonlight. Pansy sat on the cool grass, her shoulder length black hair blew around her. She looked at her hand, today was their sixth year wedding anniversary, the small ring sparkled in the light. It hadn't exactly been as big as she'd pictured when she was a little girl, but she also never pictured herself wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She felt arms around her her shoulders as the figure of Ron sat behind her, pulling her body against his. They'd planned on going out, but after a small spat about leaving the house, they both decided to stay home. Pansy found the fireflies more entertaining anyway. Ron nuzzled her neck, she giggled.

"What are you, a dog?" she laughed.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I caught?" came the voice of small girl towards the field.

The small figures came trampling through the brush. Their hands glowing, where two small girls. One no older than five with long, straight, red hair. Brilliant hazel eyes, and a smirk. The other a girl of around three. Her short black hair in pigtails, and blue eyes gleaming as she opened her hand. The fireflies, flew off, both girls let out a giggle.

"Rose, Violet. Be careful," said Pansy with a soft smile as the girls headed off to look for more.

"We will!" they let out a high giggle as the youngest one pounced on a rather large firefly.

"I wan't a bigger family," Pansy fell back against him, "Let's try for a boy."

"Well I got you a necklace, but we could try for that," chuckled Ron, "Our luck we'll have a garden."

"We have Rose and Violet. Let's have a Daisy, Marigold, and how about a Shilo just to throw everyone off," shrugged Pansy.

"Sounds good, I'll call Harry and the kids can go destroy their uncle's house." said Ron, falling back against the grass.

"Yeah, let's." yawned Pansy as she fell back against them.

"Dog Pile!" yelled the oldest.

"They are never watching muggle sports again.." grumbled Ron, just as two figures fell on them.

**FIN**

OMG! LOL! I just saw a Fred/Shaggy picture... it made me LMAO, oh god, I can't breath. No more HP for a long time, I'm just not in the mood at this time to write any. Sorry for the lack of smut Yen.


End file.
